And Everything Was Perfect
by aquamarine hearts
Summary: 'Loud cheers broke out, confetti canons blasted, but Derrick and Massie's worlds were completely silent as the two kissed, melting into one another, and it seemed as if everyone in the room disappeared. The soft sound of raindrops faded away, and their two worlds became one. And everything was perfect.' New Years Exchange, for QueenBee19


**authors note- heyhey so this is for an exchange, and I reaaaaally hope you like it, it's New Years themed and stuff so yeah :) enjoy!**

* * *

**9:56 pm**

Massie didn't find it fair.

Her ex-friends were all out partying.

She was at home, locked in her room courtesy of Mackenzie Block, Massie's stepmother, who found pleasure in making Massie suffer.

Massies finger slid over the glittery invitation to Merri-Lee Marvils New Years Yves party, wishing she were there. She knew, despite the fact all of her friends ditched her when she became a mess, that she would be having a better time at the party then locked in her room because she didn't do a good enough job clipping on Mackenzie's necklace for her.

Sometimes she wanted to run away with the only person she actually felt appreciated by: Derrick Harrington.

Its not like her and Derrick were dating, they were just friends.

_Close _friends.

Massie told Derrick about Mackenzie, and how she made Massie suffer, and how much she despised her. Derrick listened, he _cared_.

Massie knew he was probably the only one who cared.

Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, Claire Lyons, and Dylan Marvil, also known as Massie's ex-friends, passed Massie in the hallway with pity in their eyes, dismissing her as nothing more than last seasons handbag.

Two years ago, at the age of fourteen, Massie Block was on the top of the world, ruling it with her 'Pretty Committee', breaking hearts and parading around in 8-inch Choos.

At the age of fifteen, Massie wouldn't, _couldn't _handle her mothers death, her father marrying an awful stepmother, and then William never was home. Massie had a meltdown, in front of everyone important, her committee, her boyfriend, her peers, _everyone_.

She finally cracked, her shoulders unable to carry the weight of her life.

She remembered clearly in her head Alicia's horrified look at Massie's scream and tantrum in the hallway, Dylan's gasp and nose-wrinkle, Kristen's hair flip, and Claire's scared face as she ran for Cam Fishers arms.

She remembered Derrick helping her up, comforting her, and taking her to the nurse.

Massie remembered him that night when she locked herself in her room, an invisible force making her reach for her phone and calling Derrick.

And talking for hours. This soon became a nightly routine.

Massie looked at the time on her phone as she turned it on to call Derrick.

* * *

**10:02 pm**

Midnight came in one hour and fifty-eight minutes.

How she wanted to be sliding on the sliver sparkly dress she found lying in her closet, abandoned, over her brunette locks.

But with a sigh, she tapped **call **on her phone, and Derrick picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Block."

"Hi."

A silence filled the air, but it was more of a relaxing, comfortable silence than an awkward one.

"Are you going anywhere tonight?"

She pretended to not remember it was New Years Eve. "Hm?"

"Its New Years Eve, Mass. Are you going anywhere?"

"I doubt it."

"I'll come pick you up. I don't want you having a crappy New Years."

"I don't think Mackenzie would let me out."

"Mackenzie won't be a problem."

"_No_, Derrick. Please. I don't want you spending New Years in a jail cell."

"Either you're ready in ten minutes and waiting by that window in your room, or I'm spending New Years in a jail cell. Your choice. See you soon, Block."

_Beep, Beep. _

The call ended, leaving a frustrated Massie thinking about a stubborn Derrick. She knew he would come and try and get her if she wanted or not.

With a sigh, Massie shuffled over to her closet, picking up the sparkly dress and fingering the material. Stripping herself of her sweatpants and tank top, she slid the dress on, pulling it down and staring at her reflection in the mirror, pondering whether she looked slutty... or pretty.

She wrote a quick note that said _I'm sick. Please do not disturb, _and she hung it on the outside of her door so Mackenzie wouldn't bother her. Nervously bouncing on her toes waiting for Derrick, Massie's heart was rapidly beating. To calm her nerves, she tried to forget about the blonde-haired boy by applying the wings technique to her eyes, something Kendra had showed her how to do shortly before she died.

"Not bad," Massie muttered, finishing. She added blush, and when she finished her makeup, she had to admit she looked a little like the old Massie. The one everyone loved.

After putting on high heels, and practicing walking around in them in her room to make sure she could still balance, she sat on her bed, teeth chattering in anticipation.

* * *

**10:17 pm**

"Sorry I'm late- my damn car wouldn't start. But it's ok, I got it to." Derrick was standing down on the ground, looking up at Massie's open window.

"It's fine, don't worry." She replied.

"Okay, so see that first window? Climb down and get onto the windowsill. From there, it's not far from the ground. Jump off, and I'll catch you."

"Um, no." Massie took a step back from the window.

"I'll catch you, I swear."

Its like everything in Massie's mind froze, and everything Derrick had done for her lately cam whirring back to life in her mind.

_He calls you every night_

_He was there when you broke down in front of everyone_

_He always makes you laugh_

_He is willing to give up his night just to cheer you up_

_He caught you when you fell the day you broke down- he didn't actually catch you, but he got you back on your feet, got you back on Earth again- if he caught you then, he'll catch you now_

And so she did what he said; she climbed down the window, and let herself fall.

Right into his arms, her breath catching when she looked up into his smiling face.

"I told you," he whispered, gently setting her on her feet in the grass. "Let's go, and quickly before Mackenzie spots us."

She nodded in agreement, and the two darted across her back lawn and over to Derricks car. Massie slid into the passenger seat, breathing heavily from their run, but nonetheless happy.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as they drove out of her driveway.

"A party." He said simply, turning on the radio to drown her out if she tried to ask more.

The radio started blasting Fall Out Boy, and Derrick started humming along, but Massie reached over, and changed it to Taylor Swift, grinning and starting to sing along to Holy Ground. Derrick groaned playfully, changing it to Coldplay, and Massie once again found one of Derricks least favorite artists: Selena Gomez. Massie saw Derricks hand move to change the song, and they both clicked on the same station, which was playing Maroon 5, and they silently agreed to let it play.

A few minutes later, Derrick turned to Massie and gave her a once-over. "You look really great."

She blushed her thanks, pulling down the dress self-consciencly.

* * *

**10:29 pm**

"Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

* * *

**10:35 pm**

"You brought me to Merri-Lees party?!" Massie strained against her seat belt as they pulled in.

"Yeah, I have a VIP invitation, and was allowed to bring one guest into the VIP area." Derrick grinned at her.

"You picked me?" She asked, stunned.

"Of course." They stepped out of the car, Massie realizing she hadn't even brought her phone with her, or a purse.

Walking to the entrance, all Derrick had to do was flash his VIP pass, and the guard let him through with a, "Happy New Years!". Massie walked behind Derrick, feeling insecure at all the people whispering behind their hands at her, and pointing, saying, "Is that _Massie Block?!_"

Derrick shielded her, face determined as he made his way to the VIP section, and once they got there and there was more privacy, Massie breathed a sigh of relief.

The pair sat at a table, laughing and talking about anything that came to mind, and Derrick being Derrick, was digging into all the hors d'oeuvres.

* * *

**10:52 pm**

At eight minutes from eleven, four girls in matching dresses, giggled their way across the VIP section, stopping at a small table.

"Derrick!" The Latina smiled at him, and her face became shock and surprise when seeing the brunette.

"Massie?" She exclaimed, and the three other girls gasped.

Alicia was in a black slimming dress, while Dylan was in the same dress in purple, Kristen's was in a pink, and Claire's dress was a shade of aquamarine.

Massie swallowed, nodding. "Hi."

The four girls scanned Massie, looking impressed. "You look great." Alicia said, cocking her head.

The brunette nodded, unsure of what to say. _Maybe they've changed? Maybe they want me as their friend again? Maybe-_

"So are you all better from your little 'breakdown'?" Dylan spoke up, giggling slightly behind her hands and the other girls following her lead.

Massie looked down, blinking to stop the rushing tears, but Derrick reached across the table, protectively wrapping an arm around her.

"She's fine," he snapped. "She's perfect."

The four girls stopped giggling, flipping their hair in unison and Alicia rolled her eyes. "See you later." The girls sashayed off, leaving Massie with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Derrick narrowed his eyes at their departing figures, and he muttered, "Bitches." under his breath, and Massie sighed.

"What happened? We used to be like this," she held up two of her fingers crossed. Derrick held her tighter, turning to her.

"Mass, forget about them. They don't matter, all that matters tonight is having a good time." He stood up, and held out his hand dramatically. "Would you like to dance?"

Massie giggled, curtsying and slipping her hand into his. "I would love to."

* * *

**11:10 pm**

"50 MINUTES!" Someone yelled out, and a bunch of people replied with yells of happiness.

Or drunkness.

Massie's arms encircled Derricks neck, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, and the two were swaying to the music, fast or slow, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

Claire Lyons was on the other side of them room, dancing with her boyfriend Cam Fisher, when Cam blurted out, "Is that Derrick?" Claire averted her eyes to what he was looking at, Massie and Derrick swaying, looking totally lost and in love.

"Yeah, I guess the two are a thing now," Claire replied quietly, and Cam grinned.

"Lets go say hi to Derry!" Claire rolled her eyes at her boyfriends need to visit his best friend who was currently _busy_, but Claire let Cam drag her across the room._  
_

Derrick saw Cam out of the corner of his eye, and he broke away from Massie, grinning and yelling, "CAMMIE!". The two teens bear-hugged each other, and Massie and Claire rolled their eyes in unison. After the boys broke away, grinning, Cam waved to Massie.

"Hey Massie," he smiled at her, and she smiled back easily, knowing Cam wasn't one to judge.

"So," Claire butted in. "I never got the details. Are you two a couple or not?"

Massie turned her head to Derrick, unsure of what to say, but without even looking at Massie, Derrick replied effortlessly while sliding his arm around her waist, "Yeah, we are."

Cam and Claire exchanged goodbyes with Derrick and Massie, and Massie whispered to him after Claire and Cam left, "Are we really a couple?"

"I hope so. You want to be?"

"I would love to."

* * *

**11:58 pm**

"TWO MINUTES!" The same voice called out, but this time a lot more people joined in on the chorus of "YES!"'s.

Massie and Derrick were two of them.

The couple were holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes once again,their bodies swaying over the glitter-covered floor.

"ONE MINUTE!"

"FIFTY-NINE, FIFTY-EIGHT, FIFTY-SEVEN, FIFTY-SIX, FIFTY-FIVE..." The countdown began, and everybody gathered around the handbag soon to be dropped.

Everybody except Massie and Derrick, who were slowly whispering their countdown together, away from the crowd.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX..."

"Five, four, three, two..." The couple whispered quietly. "One."

Loud cheers broke out, confetti canons blasted, but Derrick and Massie's worlds were completely silent as the two kissed, melting into one another, and it seemed as if everyone in the room disappeared. The soft sound of raindrops faded away, and their two worlds became one.

And everything was perfect.

* * *

**that turned out a lot longer than I originally planned, but I really hope you like it because I'm proud of it :P**

**this is for the New Years Exchange from the Octavian Country Day RP forum, which is an awesome place, and it is for QueenBee19. I hope you like it!**

**this is a one-shot :( but review anyways? I love your reviews :)**

**Happy New Years everyone! And I hope you liked it QueenBee19!**

**-Chica :)**


End file.
